Geography of Kanora
Places Denaran Hills The Deanaran Hills are an off-shoot of the Ered Glos, and reach an average height of 1100.’ Although the weather makes them too cold for farms, and unsuitable for grazing, they are a great source of both iron and coal. Several large mines are located in the hills, all of which supply materials to the King’s Armoury at Ost-Firir. Denara Plains The Denara Plains represent the westernmost area of Rhutalath, and the most sparcely occupied. The countryside is dotted with small villages and farms, although the only towns are situated along the great Denaran Road. In summer the lands are soaked in torrential rain, and in winter snow comes down from the mountains, covering the land. The Aldara Plains Like the Denara Plains, the Aldara Plains are besieged by bad weather. However, Aldara is more densely populated, with several large villages, especially near the forest of Tauron. The great rivers support many small fishing villages, and the northern villages act as outposts for hunting, and trade with the Woodmen. Taur Teli This small forest is the king’s personal hunting territory, and every summer the King and his favourite associates spend a few days here, hunting for sport. The forest teems with game, including deer, boars and wolves, and the hunting party makes great sport here. At the center of the forest is one of the King’s summer-homes, a small manor named Woodhall, where the king and his favourites spend their nights. It is illegal to hunt in the forest without a permit. Taur Skar Skar Forest is situated on the eastern edge of Kanora. It is occasionally hunted, though its main purpose is supplying wood and timber to the shipyards at Skarill. Several lumber-villages are located within its eaves. Kanora Vale This small vale is one of the best defended regions in Rhutalath, and has such is the home of the capital, Ost-Firir. The Vale is surrounded on the noth, west and south sides by the Ered Glos, and in the East by the Kanoran Hills. The weatherin winter is harsh, with frequent snowstorms, although the summer heat, trapped in the hills, can be just as uncomfortable. Barrow Hills This small ranger of hills is scattered with the barrows and tombs of long dead kings and queens. Since the advent of Khanusan , the royal dead are not interred in the Royal Cathedral at Ost-Firir. No longer considered holy, a few small mines and villages have been established in the hills, though local folklore advises that travel into the hills at night is dangerous- their are numerous legends of ghosts or wronged kings stalking the hills. A few bold adventurers occasionally visit the barrows, looking for the treasures which were buried with the royal corpses. Mistfield This small stretch of land, between the Misty and Shadow Rivers is unoccupied these days, and the few villages once located here lie abandoned and derelict. Mistfield is a no-man’s land, the final barrier between Rhutalath and Daenor , and was abandoned shortly after the coming of the Shadowmage. The two rivers are now guarded by fortresses and towers, scattered along their lengths, and a large garrison of Royal Soldiers make their home here. A permit is required for people wishing to cross the Misty River into Daenor, though very few people wish to do so. The main route to Ardadain now, since the border was closed, is through the Wildlands to the south. Rivers Joma River and Taura River These two rivers are wide and deep enough for small ships, and are slow-moving. They are used mainly as a trade route for the Woodmen of Duncoomb, and boats are frequently seen sailing up and down their lengths. Both rivers are a good source of fresh-water fish, and also provide irrigation for the people living on the Aldara Plains. The Joma, at its southern end, winds its way though underground caverns in the mountains, before ending in an underground cave near Ost-Firir. Roads The Denaran Road The Denaran Road is the main Road in Kanora, and stretches from the Daenor border to Huanor. It is well paved, and wide enough for several wagons or a marching army. It is heavily tolled, like most roads in Rhutalath. Every ten miles are so, an inn had been built to service travellers- a sign of the importance of the road. The Royal Road The Royal road, as well maintained and as heavily taxed as the Denaran Road, is the only direct route into Ost-Firir. As such, it is heavily patrolled, and well-travelled. It is also the main road to Duncoomb, and so is frequently used by traders and hunters alike. At its southern end, it follows the Joma river underground, where there are several check-points and subterranean forts. It then emerges in the Kanora Vale. Category:Geography Category:Kanora Category:Rhutalath